Night and Day
by Voodooeyes
Summary: Who knew that night and day could be a prison. Used to keep you from the only thing that mattered. What would you do to escape? What would you do to get back what you loved the most? What would it take to accomplish? The answer is simple...A night without a day and a day without a night. If only reality could be as simple as the answer.
1. Chapter 1 Twilight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Ladyhawke.**_

_**NOTE: This is a loosely based crossover with Twilight and Ladyhawke.**_

**Day and Night**

**Chapter 1: Twilight _(EPOV)_**

The orange glow of dawn illuminated a slightly tanned body,atop a sea of gold and black silk. The body distinctly male due to the large, long frame and chiseled marble physique shifted slightly from the offensive light. His lip curled up on one side exposing gleaming white teeth as he snarled angrily at the bright rays spilling, undeterred thru the wall of glass; mentally cursing the light in rage. The man slowly rolled onto his stomach, the gold silk finding its home beneath his body as he pressed his face into the soft plows and inhaling long and deep. The essence of strawberries and freesia filled his lungs painfully, holding each breath as long as he possibly could savoring the enticing, exotic scent that filled him deeply. For the next hour he lazily rolled across the silky bedding making sure the scent clung to every inch of his body.

Taking a final, long, greedy inhale he reluctantly pulled himself from the large, lonely bed to go about his day. He slowly pulled on his awaiting clothes and made his way to the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen to find his maid with two unknown women he assumed were new workers for his large mansion. Almost immediately the new women s eyes zeroed in on him. The maid paused scowling, knowing instantly where their attention was focused.

"Good morning Mr. Mason." Rose turned and greeted with a gentle smile to her boss. Ignoring the new help for the moment, knowing Edward kept a fairly strict schedule.

"Good morning Rose." Edward greeted warmly, the new help a distant memory.

Edward didn't interact with the help. The only exception was for Rose and her husband. They had worked for him for a little over ten years and had become very close to him. After the passing of two close and dear friends, he had vowed, what seemed like a lifetime ago to never let anyone get close to him again. Of course his lover made him see the error of his ways and he slowly got to know the strong willed blonde and her gentle giant. His lover was always right, he was sometimes too blind to see it.

"Mr. Mason. This is Lauren and Jessica. The agency sent them over for a probationary period." Rose stated while glaring at the two females.

The women in question were too preoccupied in preening in front of Edward trying to garner his attention. Both Rose and Edward knew the women wouldn't last the day. The only people that lasted more than a week was Rose, her husband and Miss Swan.

"Good luck with that Rose." Edward answered, not bothering to hide his disgust, nor acknowledging the new staff.

Of course neither woman noticed his disdain as they continued to ogle the handsome man in front of them.

"Coffee and breakfast are laid out for you sir. If you won't be needing anything else. I will get Jessica and Lauren started." Rose asked respectfully.

"Thank you Rose. Just coffee will be fine." Edward muttered as he turned to head toward the patio, only stopping as Rose made a remark.

"Sorry sir. Miss Swans orders." Rose smirked that he wouldn't fight her about it now.

"Of course." He chuckled before turning and allowing a beautiful smile to grace his lips as he continued on his way.

He happily ate his breakfast while watching the horses grazing in the far pasture, when a deep ache welled in his chest. It always did when he wasn't working and finally let himself remember he wasn't truly happy. He wished he could be gazing at his lover over their morning meal instead of the beautiful scenery of his back yard. He finished his breakfast absently, never really tasting it. Once finished he made his way into the house.

He slowly finished his coffee while covertly watching Rose instruct the new help, when a shriek filled the morning air; immediately drawing his attention. He held his arm out as a wide, breathtaking smile lit his face. A beautiful cream and mahogany colored hawk landed gently upon his outstretched arm. He brought the hawk closer, using his other hand to gently stroke the soft feathers lovingly.

"Good morning" He whispered lowly and sweetly.

The hawk gave a soft answering cry before nuzzling his hand ending with a gentle nip to his thumb. He quickly downed the last bitter mouthful of coffee and strode over to Rose, the hawk remained securely perched on his arm.

"Rose! I'll be in my study. More coffee and my room is ready." He ordered and made his way from the room.

"Of course Mr. Mason." Rose answered as she watched Edward disappear. Her heart automatically clenching for the continuous pain he hid from the world.

Edward entered his study placing the hawk atop the perch on his desk before throwing open the french doors wide, allowing a gentle breeze to wash thru the study. He sighed before throwing himself into his comfortable office chair. He closed his eyes while running his hands thru his hair, before pinching the bridge of his nose with a long rough exhale. He was so tired. So very tired...and frustrated of his half life. His heart instantly re-breaking at knowing the love of his very existence was stuck in the same never ending, continuous cycle. Anger and loathing towards himself washed over him. If he hadn't fallen in love with her, she would have had a normal life with a husband and children. Yet even as her words floated thru his head _*'You are my life'*_, he wished he could have changed their fate. He would have gladly given his own life to save her from it. As if knowing her master was beating himself up, the hawk cried, flapping her wings in frustration. Edward smiled softly, running the backs of his fingers over her soft feathers trying to calm the hawk.

"I know,...I know." He chuckled as the hawk bit him hard in reprimand; bringing him out of his dark thoughts.

Edward went about his daily routine which consisted of multiple phone calls, emails and internet meetings going over his vast number of companies. Yet that was only half the day. The rest of Edwards day consisted of going over plans, agonizing over every possible outcome or scenario that may unfold and putting things in motion to prevent or push for a certain end. An end that assured he was the victor. He had been waiting a very long time and would not leave things to chance. He had spent vast amounts of money and time to insure that he would be reunited with his heart. For if he failed he would lose his heart forever.

Rose silently brought him his coffee and lunch through the day. Always leaving quickly to insure she would not interrupt, knowing too much was at stake.

Once the sun reached its peak at mid day, as if on cue, the hawk would stretch its wings and launch from its perch thru the opened balcony doors into the sky with a shriek. All the while Edward watched from his seat at the majestic scene until the hawk was out of sight before Edward returned to his pressing work.

The day was slowly ending and while drinking his final cup of coffee he pulled up a video file dated from the night before. Everyday he would watch an awaiting video. Sometimes pausing the video so he could trace the visual contours on the screen, memorizing every line and curve. Always watching with a smile and hidden tears, occasionally laughing at a comment or sighing at a blush that he longed to brush his fingers against. The hawk would always return as the video would end, only the gentle displacement of air from her wings would alert to her arrival. After calming himself from the emotional roller coaster the videos always had him riding, he talked quietly to the hawk while relishing the feel of the silky soft feathers beneath his fingertips until it was time to head to bed. He placed the hawk on her perch in his bedroom, leaving with a final caress to the top of her head as he left to issue orders for the next day.

There were only a few rules for the Mason house, rules that had no exceptions. Number one, all animals in the house and the grounds were to be well cared for and respected; number two, the study and bedroom were off limits completely unless orders were given; and number three, the east wing was to be cleared out three hours before and after sunrise and sunset. So when Edward heard the pained shriek as he approached his bedroom, his vision turned red. He was filled with so much rage he practically splintered the door as he shoved it open to find out the reason for the hawks cry. His rage grew darker as he took in the sight of two women in skimpy underwear laying atop his large bed. He was blinded by fury until his gaze found the hawk flailing on the floor, favoring a wing. Most likely from a fall from her golden perch, a black pillow lay suspiciously beside the injured bird. Edwards rage was pushed aside for the moment as he slowly crept toward the frightened hawk, cooing softly as he gently picked her up. He placed her back upon her perch after his visual inspection showed only a possible bruised wing. His fury returned with a vengeance and only then did his dark gaze return to the women. His body coiled as if to strike and his eyes darkened further as his rage grew stronger. The women misinterpreted his rage as desire and smiled lustful smiles his way.

"The bird wouldn't shut up, and we figured you would want us all to yourself." Lauren said as the women ran their hands seductively over their bodies.

Edward stalked toward the bed slowly, a rumble vibrating deep in his chest as a low growl began to surface. He looked like a mighty lion about to maul its prey. The women moaned as his muscles rippled under his tight shirt, unaware of the true danger they possibly faced. Once he was close enough, the women moved to their knees in order to reach out for him. What neither expected was his large strong hands grasping both of them by their throats tightly.

"ROSALIE!" He bellowed as he regained control of his fury. His yell caused the women to claw at his arms in fear of his tight grip and menacing tone.

"That bird" He hissed. "Is more precious than either of you will ever be" His lip curled into a snarl, showing the bright white of his teeth.

Rosalie rushed quickly, knowing something was terribly wrong. She was in shock at the scene before her. Edward pushed the two women toward her.

"They have tainted my lovers and my bed with their presence, get them out of here before I kill them. Burn the bed and have the one from the guest bedroom replace it" Edwards voice was eerily calm and dark. Causing a fearful shiver to involuntarily crawl up her back, for never hearing him in such away.

"I'll take care of it at once." Rose stated viciously, while dragging the women to the door. Edward nodded and made his way to the en suite to calm down and to wash away another day.

Edward returned as Rose was finishing the bedding. When she noticed Edward she began apologizing but was cut off immediately.

"I know Rose" he sighed "I think her wing is bruised" He said softly nodding toward the hawk.

"I already made the call. Edward I am so sor.." Rose was cut off again by Edward wrapping her in a hug.

"Rose it was not your fault. You have been a godsend to us and we will be forever grateful. We'll talk more tomorrow...okay?" Edward said softly.

Rose nodded against his shoulder fighting her tears. He released his hold and sighed as the door shut closed behind her. He moved to the hawk, ghosting his fingers over her wing before gently stroking her neck. He moved away and crawled into the freshly made bed.

"Soon, my love, soon" he whispered into the slowly darkening room, as he awaited twilight.


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking Dawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Ladyhawke.**

**NOTE:**

**This is a loosely based crossover.**

**Day and Night**

**Chapter 2:Breaking Dawn ****_(BPOV)_**

The early moonlight cast a hazy ,silvery, blue glow about the room. Illuminating a petite female form, centered in the huge bed. She groaned, slightly saddened that the sheets she rolled in smelled more of the sun and breeze of the day, than the usually strong scent of sandalwood and honey.

After an hour she grudgingly pulled herself from the lonely bed and dressed quickly, knowing she had things that needed to be done. She moved slowly and sluggishly, her body slightly stiff and sore. She made her way to the study to begin her duties. The scent of fresh tea assaulting her as she entered. After basking in the teas warmth for a few blissful moments, she moved on to the things that needed her attention. She went thru the awaiting pile of mail, while waiting for the computer to boot up. Then she read and replied to various emails, checked on several arrangements and meetings before pulling up a video file dated only hours earlier.

Her heart broke as she watched the video. She longed for the man she was currently dazzled by on the screen. To kiss his lips, to run her fingers thru his thick, messy hair; to feel his large arms wrap around her, making her feel safe and small. After calming herself, she made her way to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Good evening Bella" Emmett smiled as he noticed her usual quiet entrance.

"Good evening Emmett." Bella smiled in return.

"How are you my dear?" Carlisle asked, his eyes locking onto her shoulder she was absently rubbing.

"I'm fine Carlisle, just a slight ache." Bella replied while rolling her eyes as Carlisle arched an eyebrow.

"My dear" Esme interrupted the stare off and gently hugging the younger girl.

"You know he will bug you until you let him check" Esme smiled. Chuckling at Bella's huffed 'fine'.

Carlisle immediately went into doctor mode, finding only a slight bruising and making Bella take a few ibuprofen. They chatted about their days since they last saw each other. A few chuckles filled the air, mainly at Emmett's expense.

"So what's for dinned?" Bella asked while chuckling at Emmett as he inhaled a piece of cake left over from the night before.

"Not sure, I'll have to ask the ole' ball and chain" Emmett quipped.

"Careful Em, she might hear you" Bella laughed. Knowing full well Emmett would pay for that statement. Bella's laugh was cut off by a loud roar tearing through the quiet night.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back for dinner." Bella said as she made her way out the patio doors.

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett watched as Bella was joined by an oversized, tawny colored lion at the bottom of the patio steps. All watched as the tiny woman and large beast disappeared into the moonlit night.

A few hours later, Bella made her way back into the house, the lion closely by her side. Setting down to a beautiful dinner, the lion laying at her feet, nuzzling her legs while her hand purposely ran thru his bronze mane.

"So Emmett tells us you are looking for a maid?" Esme asks once dinner is finished, and the plates are cleared away.

"Yes. We haven't found anyone compatible with our needs yet." Bella grimaced as she shrugged her shoulder. The lion giving a low rumbling growl in answer.

"Oh hush you" Bella chastises causing the lion to butt his head against her knees in apology.

"Well..our daughter Alice is coming home and was looking for something new to do with her time. Plus her husband Jasper is good at security and such. Maybe you could use them. And with everything that is going on, it might be a good idea to have them close." Carlisle said.

Bella thought about it, already seeing that it was a very good idea.

"That is an excellent idea Carlisle. They can start as soon as they can." Bella smiled, the lion purring roughly at his mistress's good mood.

"It's settled. I'll call her and let her know. Even though she is probably already on her way." Carlisle chuckled.

After spending most of the evening talking with Carlisle and Esme; Emmett and his wife going to bed hours before. Bella bid them a good night and finished the few things she had left. Bella then made her way to her bedroom, the lion followed his mistress closely up the stairs. As Bella opened her bedroom door she was stopped by Emmett's wife.

"Miss Swan?" the woman quietly asked.

"What are you doing up?" Bella asked worriedly.

"I couldn't sleep. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am." The woman said almost in tears.

"Stop! In no way was any of that your fault, and if you keep blaming yourself I'll smack the bitchiness right back into you" Bella growled causing the two woman to laugh. Bella moved to the woman and hugged her tightly.

"You have been my best friend and confidant for almost ten years. It would take more than that to make me angry with you." Bella smiled as she pulled back to see her friends face.

"Thanks. I needed that." The sighed and blew out a breath of relief.

"Your welcome. Now go to bed." Bella said shooing the woman away.

"Rosalie!" Bella said before the woman slipped into her room.

"Yeah?" Rosalie turned.

"Thank you...for everything." Bella said softly.

"No need. You guys are my family." Rose whispered. Both walking into their rooms in silent understanding.

Bella laid in bed. Slowly, stroking the lions muzzle and soft fur as the large beast purred gently as he lay stretched out beside his mistress.

Her life had been simple, at least it was until she met him. But love was never simple, nor easy. And theirs was the most complicated form, always together but always apart. But they loved so deeply and so completely. Which was why her chest ached painfully as night slowly faded.

"Soon my love, soon." She whispered into the breaking dawn.


	3. Chapter 3 Help Wanted

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Ladyhawke  
**_

_**Note: This is a loosely based crossover****  
**_

**Night and Day**

**Chapter 3: Help Wanted Part 1(BPOV)**

The moon hung high, bathing the forest and it's nightly occupants with its unearthly glow one moment and its eerie specter the next as smoky clouds caressed it mockingly. Bella moved lithely thru the dense foliage, her beast matching her pace. They had done this every night for as long as she could remember. The forest was special to them, but as always memories drifted back to her; memories of her and her lover.

_When they would walk hand and hand, casting shy glances to one another, the mid morning sun warming them. To her lover, lifting her over puddles or fallen trees so her dress wouldn't get ruined. Showing her the hidden gentleman he could be, for her and her alone. They had declared their love to each other under the bright mid day sun, surrounded by trees , ferns and wild flowers. They shared their first kiss during the setting sun, next to a gently flowing brook hugging the forest they had confessed their love in. They made love for the first time under the light of the full moon, in a small beautiful meadow they had stumbled upon one of their many walks._

The lion butted his head gently against her side bringing Bella back to the present, she bent down and nuzzled against the beasts cheek in thanks. Soon she would be reunited with her love. Holding hands as they walked the forest floor, making love under the stars, makeing new memories to help forget the time of being apart

Bella and the giant lion ran thru the forest quickly, dodging low branches and other obstacles as they moved. Bella had been so caught up in her thoughts and memories that she had forgotten she was meeting Carlisle and Esme's daughter and son in law tonight. They approached the back patio to find Esme waiting for them. Esme opened her arms to Bella as she reached the top step. Bella accepted the embrace willingly. Bella loved the motherly way Esme was toward her since losing her mother so long ago, and Bella could not have picked a better replacement if she had to. Esme had loved Bella for just as long and had held back her need to protect and love the young girl until she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Good evening sweetheart. I would have sent out a search party, but I knew you were well protected." Esme chuckled as she pulled back from the embrace to gently ruffle the lions untamed mane.

"Sorry. I lost track of time" Bella sighed wistfully. Esme smiled sadly, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Have they arrived yet?" Bella queried as they made their way to the doors.

"Yes. Rose has just set dinner at the table. We figured we could talk while you eat." Esme answered giving Bella a motherly squeeze.

"Sounds good" Bella smiled before kneeling down to her lion.

"You stay here until I set the rules. Okay?" She asked the great cat knowing he would comply. He protested with a low rumbling growl before lying down with a huff. Bella gave his muzzle a gentle caress before turning to Esme.

"Let's go. I have ten minutes, twenty tops, before he comes in anyway." Bella chuckled while following Esme to the large dinning room.

Bella found Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle sitting at the table talking to a small sprite of a girl with dark spiky hair and a tall lithe blonde man. Bella was about to introduce herself when she was engulfed in an energetic, hard hug by the sprite, causing Bella to chuckle at the enthusiasm the women exude.

"Oh Bella! I am so glad to finally meet you. We are going to be the best of friends." The woman squealed almost to fast for Bella to understand.

"Darlin' let the poor girl sit down and eat. You don't want to overwhelm her." The blonde man chuckled with he southern lilt.

"Oh! This is my Jasper" Alice introduced while placing her hands on his shoulders lovingly.

"Nice to meet you Jasper" Bella chuckled as she took her seat.

"Pleasures mine ma'am. And this little whirlwind is my Alice" He drawled with a smile and kiss to Alice's hand before helping her to her seat.

"Well let's get to the important stuff out of the way so we can enjoy the rest of the evening, shall we?" Bella asked. Jasper and Alice nodded for her to continue.

"Well..There are rules here that cannot be broken. I'll mention the two most important now. Rose can fill you in later as well as Mr. Masen when you meet him tomorrow. No one is allowed in the east wing of the mansion unless Mr. Masen or myself order it. No exceptions. This next rule is absolutely non-negotiable. All animals in the house or on the grounds are to be treated with respect and well cared for. If there is an issue with any animal get me or Mr. Masen. If neither of us are unavailable get Carlisle or Esme. Do either of you have a problem with these rules?" Bella asked. These rules were for good reasons and if they couldn't handle them they would have to leave.

"They are unorthodox but understandable ma'am" Jasper answered while Alice nodded fervently.

"Good." Bella sighed with a smile. "I only had a minute left" Bella chuckled before whistling. Alice and Jasper had puzzled looks at the vague comment.

All watched as a huge, tawny blur rushed to Bella from the kitchen. They looked to Bella to find a gargantuan lion place its huge paws on the table beside the petite woman before licking and nuzzling Bella's face in their reunion. Once the lion was pleased with his scenting he turned to the new comers staring them down and issuing a mighty roar in warning. Alice and Jasper sat in awe watching the animal and woman interact, but were more stunned at the wisdom and intelligence starring at them behind the bright green eyes of the great cat. They were pulled from their shock at Bella's voice.

"Get down! I will not have this table redone because of you staking your claim. Now be good." Bella growled at the beast in annoyance, causing him to lay down at her feet nuzzling her legs in apology.

"Now you've met the big pussycat. I assume Carlisle and Esme have informed you of the positions we want to fill?" Bella smiled. They nodded in unison, while Alice bounced in her seat.

"Great! You're hired." Bella chuckled at Alice's energy. Thinking that both of them would be a great addition to their small family.

"Wait till you meet Mr. Masen" Rose snorted, causing Bella, Carlisle and Esme to chuckle. All knowing that Mr. Masen would take awhile to come around.

* * *

**Night and Day**

**Chapter 3: Help Wanted Part 2(EPOV)**

Edward was slightly annoyed. He was meeting with the new employees today. If he was honest, it was time taken away from his planing and ensuring everything was on track. Ms. Swan had hired them last night. They were the adopted children of his oldest friends Carlisle and Esme Cullen, so why was he meeting them? Because he needed to be able to trust them to some extent or at the very least try to get a read on them to make sure they wouldn't get in his way. If his life had been normal he would have welcomed them with open arms trusting that they were good people like their parents, but right now too much was at stake. The love of his life was his first priority and the end to their reoccurring nightmare or day-mare however you chose to look at it. His internal struggle to trust them was over ruled by the fact that his lover wished it, even if it was extremely difficult.

Edward finished his breakfast quickly when Rose informed him of their arrival. While finishing his breakfast he overhears Rose going over the rules and their duties. He smiles slightly at Rose's protectiveness. He walks toward the voices, his face stoic and gait strong and sure. He breathes a small sigh of relief seeing Carlisle and Esme had accompanied them, thinking maybe this won't be so bad.

After introductions the hawk joins Edward as usual with a piercing cry before landing on his awaiting arm, gaining strange looks from the newly acquired help. The hawk calms him slightly but he still remains tense as he leads them to his study for privacy with the hawk still gently perched on his arm.

Once everyone is seated Edward can not help but go over the rules again. Not necessarily for their benefit but for his own. He was still pissed from the last bit of trouble from those two low life's that had entered his sanctuary. While going over all the rules, duties and formalities of employment he couldn't help but catch the strange looks aimed at his beautiful hawk. Only then, does he realize he had been absentmindedly stroking her soft feathers repeatedly. He was very protective of her and the looks were pissing him off.

"Do you have a problem with my hawk?" Edward growled heatedly, drawing their attention back to him. Causing them to notice his slowly growing rage.

"No. Just curious. You are quite attached to her, and last night Bella was quite attached to that lion. We've never seen anyone, let alone two people under the same roof with such unorthodox pets." Jasper answered seemingly trying to calm Edward.

"They are not pets!" He growled, growing more irritated. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, and releasing a heavy breath.

The hawk shrieked, lifting off from his arm only to land upon Alice's shoulder. Edward clenched his teeth as his beloveds words haunted him, causing his internal struggle to lighten. He knew it was pointless to fight it, but it was his nature to ensure his love would be safe. He turned to Carlisle, calming slightly.

"How much do they know?" Edward asked resignedly to Carlisle.

"It wasn't our story to tell" Carlisle answered sadly.

"What story?" Alice asked softly, when suddenly her face went blank for a moment before returning to her normal energetic self.

Silence settled over the room for several long minutes while Edward debated with himself on how much to tell. Finally his beloved words rang thru his mind once more and he knew what needed to happen. He couldn't suppress his sigh, as he placed his forearms on his desk before locking eyes with both of them.

"A story of fairy tales and curses." Edward muttered darkly.


	4. Chapter 4 Fairy tales and Curses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ladyhawke  
**

**Note: This is a loosely based crossover  
**

**Night and Day**

**Chapter 4: Fairy tales and Curses (EPOV)**

"I was born in the year 1209 in a small village near what is now known as Chicago. My father was a soldier tasked as a guard to the Bishop Thomas of Aquila. My mother cared for me and the home until I was six years old. My mother ans sister died of a mysterious sickness that was later called the spanish influenza. Very few of my village survived and when the sickness was over, word was sent to my father in Aquila. Men came and brought me to him. From then on I learned how to be a man. How to fight, trap, hunt; everything that made a man a man. I learned fast and as I got older I rose through the ranks quickly to become Captain of the guard for Bishop James of Aquila. Like all men; I fought, I drank, found relief with the local women. Of course none of them could capture my attention for more than a fleeting night of sub par pleasure. But then.." Edward paused for a moment, seemingly lost in his memories.

Alice and Jasper were confused. The man before them was over eight hundred years old. Maybe he was sick, delusional maybe? They looked to Carlisle, locking eyes with him and seeing the truth behind them. Immortality was something they both understood but seeing it in the form before them was still confusing. When they looked back to Edward, his expression was breathtaking and heartbreaking all at once. Edward cleared his throat and continued as if he never stopped.

"One day as we patrolled the abbey before mass, I froze. Never before had I seen anything so enchanting, so delicate, so fucking beautiful. I saw heaven embodied in a fragile, petite, brunette beauty. She passed by with another patron, her eyes locked on to mine, I was so lost in those big, doe eyes that I never heard the church bells signal mass was about to begin. Instead her bell like giggle reaching my ears as she passed by broke my hungry thrall. Only then did I realize that I had been graced by an Angel sent from the heavens. I couldn't stop watching her as she made her way into the abbey. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing I was still watching her, She blushed so beautifully, smiling shyly, before the patron with her ushered her inside. I knew then I was in hell, and wouldn't find my way back until she was mine. That one look and I knew she was mine, that she meant for me and only me. I just had to convince her of that fact."

Alice and Jasper listened intently and couldn't help but notice how Edwards eyes sparkled as he spoke of his Angel. They were still skeptical of course, but it wasn't as crazy as some would believe.

"I asked around trying to get as much information about my Angel as I could. It turned out she was the daughter of Count de Swan, sent to live with her cousin after his death. Her name as beautiful as herself. Isabella Marie de Swan."

As Edward continued they couldn't help being teleported back in time and seeing his story unfold.

* * *

**Night and Day**

**Chapter 4: Fairy tales and Curses Part 2(THIRD PERSON POV)**

The sermon by Bishop James was about to begin. The low whispers of the gathering patrons filling the cavernous church, only to be drowned out by the sound of heavily booted feet of the guards echoing against the marble walls and stained glass. As Bishop James opened the sermon with the words of god, a young captain of the guards attention was captured elsewhere. His focus transfixed across the throng of worshipers. His gaze locked on a delicate, dark haired beauty he had watched enter the Abby moments earlier. He couldn't pull his gaze sway, for he believed an Angel was standing among them. He never heard a word of the sermon, or the bells signaling it's end. Only when his Angel caught his stare and blushed as she was leaving did he finally notice his surroundings. Unfortunately he also didn't notice the other set of eyes captivated by his earth bound Angel.

The Captain of the Guard was not the only one enamored with the young beauty. Everyone smiled and chatted with the lady. All were infected with her tinkling bell like laughter, wide heartwarming smile, and unique selflessness. Many loved her, mostly as a parental or sibling type love.

One man was single minded in his pursuit. Sending letters, gowns and other expensive and extravagant gifts. All from Bishop James himself. All were sent back all unopened and unaccepted, with a note sweetly written stating his advances were unwelcome. Unknown to most the beauties heart could not be bought or won, for it was already captured and belonged to another.

They didn't fight fate or the electrical pull they felt for each other as they secretly met and confessed their love to one another. Their love grew, quickly and deeply and found them secretly making vows of love in front of god and a monk who enjoyed the drink a little more than he should. He had indulged enough that in his inebriated state he uttered the lovers secret during his confessions to the Bishop.

The Bishop consumed by his rage, turned his back on the god he had pledged to and called upon dark, unnatural forces to aid him act on his rage. He vowed that if he couldn't have her, no one would. He cursed them to always be apart. The Bishop instated a new Captain of the guard, one who hated his predecessor and had always wanted his position. Captain Laurant followed the Bishops orders and started a manhunt for the previous Captain.

The lovers disappeared. Only rumors and whispers of ghosts drifted to the Bishops ears. The young Captain of the Guard had always been seen with a beautiful hawk, only during the day, while a beautiful woman was spotted at night with a huge lion protecting her. Now the Bishop decided to bide his time, hunting the Captain or the lion. His orders were quite clear and the new Captain knew enough not to question his Bishop. Kill the Captain and bring him the hawk and the Captains helm or kill the lion and bring him the woman with lions hide. He would have her no matter the cost.

* * *

**Night and Day**

**Chapter 4: Fairy tales and Curses Part 3(EPOV)**

"Funny! Lions and hawks mate for life. Fitting choice I think" Edward chuckled brokenly. The hawk left her roost upon Alice's shoulder and returned to Edward, nuzzling his hand.

"Now you know the story. As much as I am willing to divulge at the moment." I whispered hoarsely. Retelling the story had drained me; emotionally, mentally, even physically. I looked to Alice and Jasper. Alice looked as if she wanted to cry and Jasper looked as if he was burning alive, it was a mirror of my own agony. I was brought out of my thoughts by a shrill shriek and a gentle nip to my hand.

"Go see Rose and Emmett for your duties." I left no question in my order. Once they had left I leaned back in my chair and looked to Carlisle, my good friend and pseudo father figure.

"Can I trust them Carlisle? Truly trust them?" I asked huffing in frustration.

"I trust them Edward, but I know how hard it is for you to put your trust in anyone. You've always been good at reading people, but you second guess yourself sometimes due to past events. But I also know you trust even less when it comes to ensuring Bella's safety, because she is your main focus." Carlisle stated. Edward sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back into the leather chair.

"What would you do Carlisle?" Edward whispered, only opening his eyes when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. I looked to Carlisle. I was lost. My emotions and thoughts were raw from reliving my early past.

"I can't tell you that Edward. You need to follow your on path. But I would suggest you get out of the house, clear your mind. Then figure out if you can trust them." Carlisle smiled softly at his first child leaving him with a gentle squeeze. Carlisle stopped at the door turning to Edward once more.

"I have known you and Bella for almost eight hundred years. You two are my children and I would do whatever I could for the both of you. If and I stress if Alice and Jasper were to betray you I will tear them apart myself...that is if Esme doesn't get to them first." Carlisle and Edward chuckled softly.

"Son, whatever you decide we will love you both regardless." Carlisle promised before walking out the door, an audible click following shortly after.

Edward exhaled slowly and looked the patiently waiting hawk.

"How about an afternoon ride my love?" Edward whispered lovingly. Smiling at the answering cry accompanied by the flapping of wings.

Three hours later Edward returned looking calmer and determined. He immediately locked eyes with Carlisle and Esme.

"I'll go with whatever Bella decides. But i'll hold you to your promise regardless." Edward stated looking to both.

"Of course" Carlisle stated nodding his head with Esme doing the same, both noticing Edwards shoulders relax and a large smile graced his lips as Carlise and he clasped arms.

"Thank you father, and mother." Edward whispers, while being gathered into a hug by his family.


	5. Chapter 5 Ghosts of Lifetimes Past

Night and Day

Chapter 5: Ghosts of Lifetimes Past(OPOV)

So many questions. So many possible answers. But what is truth and what is truly fiction? What answers can be found over centuries of searching? Is it worth the treasure hunt? Is it worth the pain? One day...one day those answers will be pulled from the darkness and into the light. Until then...

_**Who knew that night and day could become a prison?**_

The answer? No one. Only dark, unnatural and unforgiving forces truly knew. At least...until Edward and Isabella were trapped by a man of god ruled by sin and accepting of hellish power for his own dark desires.

_**What if it was used to keep you from the only thing that mattered? Would you give up or fight?**_

Too many would crumble. Would give up in hopeless defeat. To Edward it fueled his rage. Causing it to burn hot and deep in his soul. The rage growing quickly into an unforgiving need for revenge. Revenge; not for Edward, never for himself. For his world, his reason for living, his Isabella.

That is what pushed Edward back towards Aquila. They had run long enough and it was time to confront the demon disguised as a holy man. It was time to kill the bastard and Edward had waited long enough.

_**What would you do to escape?**_

Lie? Cheat? Steal?...Kill? Edward would stop at nothing to gin his beloveds revenge. He would do whatever it took to have his beloved back. He truly believed with everything that he was that his Isabella understood. Not knowing or realizing that she had no choice. For she loved him with everything that she was. Plain and simple.

So when Edward heard the alarm bells of Aquila's prison toll in the distance; he knew someway, somehow god was answering his prayers for guidance. For no one had ever escaped the dungeons of Aquila. Said guidance came in the form of Philipe Gastone. A thief know as 'Mouse". A nickname garnered by his small, frail frame and the uncanny ability to squeeze thru the smallest of spaces.

Another unsuspecting ally arose along the way to Aquila. Imerious. Of course Edward didn't at first see Imperious as an ally or the need for the monks guidance. For he was the monk that had unwittingly revealed the lovers secret union and love to the Bishop. His start begins with helping heal the hawk who was tragically hit by a stray bolt, but that is not enough for Edward to see past the monk betrayal. That is where Edwards trust in anyone is difficult to gain.

After many battles and a lost sword; Mouse and Imperious finally get Edward to see reason. Edward is stunned by seeing the claw marks that his nightly alter ego left upon Mouse when he had fallen thru the ice. Only then does seeing physical proof does Edward understand that without their help he is only leading Isabella and himself to utter destruction, by his own hands.

_**What would yo do to get back what you love the most?**_

Simply...Anything. You would move heaven and hell if need be. Edward didn't realize how true that statement would be. Imperious vowed that Edward and Isabella only needed to confront the Bishop as man and woman during the upcoming eclipse. With the sun shining brightly upon their arrival to Aquila, Edward believed the old monks brain was addled by the many years of drink. Edward still believed his initial course of action was the correct and begged the monk to end Isabella's life should he fail. The young Captain walked away to end their half existence. He walked away taking comfort in the fact that if he did indeed fail he would be reunited with his beloved in the afterlife.

During Edwards fight with Laurant, Mouse slid the missing sword toward him in hopes of turning the fight in Edwards favor. In the end Laurant paid for his vengeful, selfishness with his blood and his life atop the marble mosaic floor of the abbey. As Edward watched the floor darken with the thickening pool of blood but also the darkening sky created by the eclipse. Edwards mind filled of Imerious's words and realized the old man may have been right. The Abby's bells tolling drew an agonized cry from his chest; in fear of Imperious finally following his orders. Edward felt hollow, he felt nothing at all. His reason for living was gone. He stood and steeled his resolve for his final battle, then he would embrace death and join his beloved Isabella.

He slowly walked toward the Bishop fully intending to send him straight to hell when he was stopped. First by a spark of electricity shooting up his spine and out to every inc of his flesh. Then by the sound of an Angel calling his name. He turned slowly toward the sweetest sound he had ever heard and collapsed to his knees. She was here, truly here and had never looked more beautiful to him. She approached slowly as if one of them would disappear into the ether. Both reaching slowly towards each other in perfect sync, as if of one mind. At first a brush of fingertips followed by a gasp from each of them as electricity flowed between them. Edward pulled her roughly to him, holding her tightly an nuzzled her abdomen, inhaling her sent while she ran her fingers through his wild bronze hair. At least until Isabella stiffened as her eyes locked on the bastard who turned their lives upside down. She slowly moved away from Edward, only a few steps more would kill her. Staring into the dark eyes of the Bishop she threw the hawks hood and anklet at his robe covered feet, before turning back to her lover.

Edward felt the danger before it happened and shoved Isabella behind him and gave a mighty swing of his sword.

Shock and surprise followed. The mighty sword shattered as if made of glass. The echoing sound joined by an evil chuckle through the cavernous Abby.

"Oh my poor Captain you ruined my surprise." The Bishop pouted.

In that moment Edward knew a spawn of hell stood before him. It was then Edward noticed the blood red eyes, razor sharp teeth and flecks of his destroyed sword at the neck of said spawn. The blow would have been fatal, slicing the head cleanly from the shoulders. There the Bishop stood brushing away the shattered metal as if it were lint.

"Isabella run!" Edward yelled as he pulled his short sword. Only fro James to backhand Edward before it could clear the sheath. The blow caused Edward to fly into the marble wall, cracking behind him from the impact. Edward fell to the ground with a pained groan. The sun slowly began to reappear and Isabella felt the pull from deep within. The curse had not yet been broken. James blurred toward her, grabbing her tightly and turned her to face the injured Captain, finding him trying to get up.

"You see Edward. She will be mine forever and you get to watch" James laughed before nuzzling her throat. Isabella looked to the sky thru the glass ceiling finding the eclipse almost over.

"Run" Isabella's whisper echoed.

"Yes Edward run" James chuckled mockingly. But James didn't see what Edward could. Isabella's eyes once a sweet chocolate that Edward would drown in had bled into the whites, her body shaking, but not in fear. The curse had not been broken. Isabella was changing and had somehow found a way to fight it to give him time to escape. _I love you _she mouthed. He whispered words of love back, before running as fast as he could to the door. Mouse and Imperious were already waiting with Goliath and helped him mount.

He turned to go back inside but passed out from pain and blood loss. A broken whisper of his beloveds name was the last act he could do before succumbing to the darkness. Imperious and Mouse rode fast and hard as if hell itself was chasing them, and for all they had seen it could be the case.

Back at the Abby; James cruel laugh vibrated deep in the desecrated house of god.

"See how much he loves you? To run away to save his own hide" James bellows at his own sick joke.

"You will be mine forever Isabella" he whispers as he moved to drain her of her essence, to make her like him, to have for always. Before he can he stops at her scream.

"Never" the end turning into a shrill shrieking cry. She stopped fighting and let go; and felt the pull snap back into herself. Isabella is gone and a beautiful hawk soars to the ceiling before swooping down and out thru the partially open door of the once beautiful Abby. A vicious roar following in her wake.


	6. Chapter 6 Helping Hands

Night and Day

Chapter 6: Helping Hands(OPOV)

_**What would it take to get back what you love the most?**_

Faith? Money? Time?...All the above?

Edwards body shifted in the faded light atop a fresh horse Mouse had stolen from a passing village when Imperious' horse collapsed from exhaustion. Mouses horse was just as exhausted and Goliath Edwards ever faithful steed had even slowed considerably. Mouse and Imperious oblivious to Edwards change as they attempted to cover as much ground as possible. So trying to get an unconscious, oversized lion off the back of an exhausted horse was awkward at best. The night had enveloped them quickly as Mouse attempted to get a fire going in order to check their friend. His mind torn between Edwards well being and Isabella s. He felt horrible. They just ran and left Isabella to that creature, devils spawn.

"Lord? I know I have asked for much and always for myself, but help them. Help them please Lord and I promise I will never ask for anything ever again" Phillipe whispered his prayer, quickly wiping the tears that escaped. Isabella and Edward had become his family in the short time he had known them. He had never had family and couldn't bear to see them in such pain and turmoil.

Imperious made the beast as comfortable as possible while Mouse brought him supplies. Imperious feared the wounds internal and too great for his care. That only god would be able to heal his injured child. Imperious would not give up though and patch the animal as well as he could, it was the least he could do. He worried for Isabella. She was in the clutches of that beast when they left. Since Edward changed the curse had not been broken and he could only hope that Isabella got away.

Both men fell silent after Imperious had finished looking Edward over. What was their to say. Neither could fathom or understand what they had witnessed earlier and no idea what to do now. Both startled as a stranger spoke.

"May we share your fire?" a soothing male voice asked. Imperious and Mouse looked to the stranger finding a man and woman with gentle smiles waiting for an answer. Both men deciding they needed to be more aware after the days events and the abrupt appearance of the strangers they never heard approach.

"I do not mean to be rude, but be gone" Mouse stood pulling his dagger and accidentally hitting the lions rear flank causing a low pained growl to emanate from he downed beast.

"We mean no harm" the man answered. The man and woman raised their hands for the weary travelers to see.

"Do you need assistance? We only wish to help, I am a healer of sorts." The man quietly asked while gesturing to the giant beast that seemed to try to get up but was in serious pain before falling unconscious again.

Mouse had lied most of his life and could easily spot deception and the mans words seemed truthful. Something still nagged at Mouse, fear prickled at the back of his mind. They had no choice but maybe he could help Edward more than they could. He examined the man and woman closely weighting their options. They didn't have the knowledge or supplies they needed and Edward would surely die without aide.

"Fine. But know this, the moment I feel you are a threat I will have no problem ending you." Philippe growled. He would not let his family be harmed again. The man nodded in agreement. He sent the woman away for supplies and food. Their camp had not been far. He tended to the animal drawing it from it's slumber briefly. Once Mouse and Imperious had been fed, and the lion checked over the man spoke.

"There isn't much I can do. It's injuries are great internally. The beast should be put out of its misery." The man said sadly. He was already confused as to how a monk and young boy had come to have such an animal.

"I will kill whoever attempts such a thing." a musical voice growled from atop a large black stallion. The woman lept from the horse as it skidded to a halt. She rushed to the lions side, ghosting her fingers over the tawny hide afraid of causing more pain upon him. She lay behind the beast and gently stroked the lions mane causing him to growl weakly until she moved her hand to his maw for him to lick at softly. She laid her cheek against his, sobbing softly. The silent couple heard her pleas and words of love; both confused but utterly heartbroken by them.

"We need to get him help" she whispered brokenly as she looked to the two men hovering over her.

"Imperious?" She asked in hope.

"I know of no one who could help or believe us; and his injuries are to great for any of my knowledge. He whispered brokenly.

"I will kill the bastard if Edward dies" she hissed.

"No!" both men exclaimed fiercely.

"Isabella. We barely escaped as it is. You especially. How would you kill him anyway? Edward hit him with a killing blow; a blow that should have cut his damn head off. Not even a scratch Isabella. All of this" he waved over the lions form."was from a push someone would use to bat at a fly. That man is not a man but a demon and we have no idea how to kill him." Mouse growled frustrated.

The man and woman sat by unnoticed nor remembered. They conversed silently and in agreement to help the strange little group. He cleared his throat to gain their attention. He gave them a small smile.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. We are willing to help you if you so choose." His voice and face were warm and sincere just as his wife. Isabella looked at them, searching for deception and finding none;but she knew immediately they were like the Bishop. Her up close and personal encounter gave her a better perspective than her companions. The glow of their skin in the moonlight, the overly controlled movement as if holding back or forcing their actions, the silent conversations and the razor sharp teeth they tried hiding. Their only difference from the Bishop was their eye coloring. Instead of bright red like James their eyes were a warm carmal.

"May I ask a question?" Isabella asked softly.

"Of course." Carlisle answered. He had expected as much. She locked eyes with Carlisle.

"Why are your eyes carmal instead of red?"

After interrogating Carlisle and revealing only Edward and Isabella situation; most of the night passed by; finally the most important question to Isabella was asked.

"If he was human could you help him?" Isabella asked in hope, looking to the slowly lightening sky.

"If he was human, I believe so" Carlisle stated confused once again. Isabella nodded.

"Gather what you need. You begin at sunrise" Isabella muttered as she laid her head close the the lions muzzle. Carlisle and Esme left and gathered what supplies were needed.

"How are you going to help the animal? I fear she may be too grief stricken to understand you can't help it." Esme whispered sadly. Carlisle sighed.

"I know sweetheart but I have to try. You saw her, I have to do this" Carlisle said sadly while hugging his wife to him.

"I know" Esme whispered lovingly. They returned only minutes before sunrise. The sky beginning to brighten.

"Isabella, I don't understand what you wish for me to do. I have already told you I can't help the beast for I am unfamiliar on how to..." Carlisle started warily but was cut off by Isabella s hand coming up.

"You will" She whispered

That night many supernatural secrets were revealed, and an unsuspecting new friendship budding between the strangers. A friendship that would last the test of time and slowly grow into a family. More importantly, an answer was found.

_**A night without a day and a day without a night. If only reality could be as simple as the answer.**_


End file.
